2000 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
The 2000 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega is a race held at Alabama Speedway. It's the 9th race of the 36. It is won by Chick Hicks with The King second, Rusty Cornfuel third, and Eugene Carbureski fourth. Trivia # It's one of the races for part-time racers Sage Vanderspin, Aiken Axler, Todd Marcus, Kevin Shiftright, and Ralph Carlow. # The only part-time racer that finished the 200 laps running was Kevin Shiftright finishing an amazing 6th place behind Billy Oilchanger in 5th. # Carlow, Marcus, Vanderspin, and Axler crashed in a huge accident caused by Chick Hicks, but Shiftright managed to make it through finishing 6th. # Rookies Slider Petrolski, Darren Leadfoot, Davey Apex, and Dale Earnhardt Jr all four entered in this race, with Petrolski 9th. # It's one of the few finishes of Johnny Blamer. Mainly because of him avoiding the wreck. # It's best known for a near-fatal big one with all the cars involved, except for Chick, King, Cornfuel, Carbureski, Oilchanger, Shiftright, D'agostino, Armstrong, Petrolski, Inngas, Mulvihill, Blamer, Shields, Motorkrass, and iCar. # The near-fatal big one was caused by Chick and was near-fatal for Winford Rutherford retiring until Michigan. He was replaced temporarily by backup racer Michael Cartrip. # Chick Hicks was given a one-race ban. He stayed clean of causing big ones until the infamous 2005 Dinoco 400 where he collected EVERY SINGLE CAR except himself, The King, Lightning, Mac iCar, and Dale Jr, among quite a few others. Surprisingly out of which only Chuck, Claude, and Todd had to retire. Chick did cause many minor crashes though. # Slider did not make it in the wreck, but finished, due to minor damage. Transcript TBA Television Bio Network: RSN2 Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Results 1. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 4. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 5. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 6. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 7. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 8. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 9. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 10. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 11. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 12. Johnny Blamer - 200 laps 13. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 14. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 15. Mac iCar - 200 laps 16. Ruby Oaks - 132 laps(crashed but bravely raced 5 more laps) 17. Claude Scruggs - 127 laps(crash) 18. Kevin Racingtire - 127 laps(crash and flip) 19. Ralph Carlow - 127 laps(crash) 20. Sage Vanderspin - 127 laps(crash) 21. Winford Rutherford - 127 laps(crash,suffered injuries) 22. Murray Clutchburn - 127 laps(crash) 23. Davey Apex - 127 laps(crash) 24. Darren Leadfoot - 127 laps(spun out while aoiding wreck) 25. Todd Marcus - 127 laps(spun out avoiding wreck) 26. Ponchy Wipeout - 127 laps(crashed into Aiken Axler) 27. Crusty Rotor - 127 laps(crashed into Aiken and Ponchy) 28. Manny Flywheel - 127 laps(crash) 29. Brush Curber - 127 laps(crash) 30. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 127 laps(hit Lee Revkins) 31. Lee Revkins - 127 laps(was hit by Dale Jr) 32. Ernie Gearson - 127 laps(crash) 33. Greg Candyman - 127 laps(crash)